


Irregularities

by pesca7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 恍惚之間填滿空氣的兩道信息素雖然並不完全和諧，卻是他能想到最令人安心的味道。
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

「哼嗯⋯⋯」  
朴星和半趴在開放式廚房的大理石吧台，把滾燙的頰側抵上冰冰涼涼的石面。他起床時穿著的短褲早就被扯了下去，剛洗過澡不久的身體又因身後的人在他腿間又親又舔而泛起薄汗。  
明明昨晚才好好被疼愛過，朴星和醒來時卻還是覺得心癢難耐。打起精神吃了早餐、收好碗盤，兩人一閒下來他還是忍不住整個人貼到丁潤浩身上。  
是因為丁潤浩的易感期嗎？朴星和知道自己還沒到週期，但伴侶在易感期時尤其有侵略性的信息素還是輕易令他性慾高漲。昨天晚上的床事還歷歷在目，他的身體卻好像已經準備好迎接下一波歡愉了。  
昨天被充分擴張過的穴口仍是放鬆的狀態，丁潤浩此刻對那個部位的關注顯然是挑逗大於安全考慮。修長的手指淺淺地抽插著窄道，舌尖不懈地戳弄著穴口那一圈，朴星和很快就被弄得整個人暈呼呼的。  
不用了、就這樣進來也可以的——他想要這樣要求，然而似是輕微觸電一樣的酥麻感卻令他捨不得開口。他喜歡跟戀人交合的過程，但前戲對他來說更是自己被寵愛呵護著的證明——而他還挺喜歡偶爾被這樣捧在手心寵。  
指交的刺激很快就顯得不足：他不自覺地搖擺著臀部，想要把丁潤浩的手指吃得更進去。對方貼近自己私密處的輕笑令他敏感地縮了一下，緊隨而來大掌拍上臀肉的刺痛讓他不住呻吟出聲。  
「哥是不是太騷了？這樣子扭著屁股吃我的手指⋯⋯任誰看到都會覺得你是Omega吧。」  
丁潤浩又打了一下他的屁股，害朴星和沒能忍住輕嚀；被類比成Omega令他更為興奮，就連陽物亦悄悄抬起了頭。  
丁潤浩似是看穿了他的想法，沒再多作流連就把手指抽出。朴星和想要隨對方站直，卻被按住脖頸壓回桌面。  
「就在這裡做。哥不是喜歡嗎？隨時隨地都會被我拉下褲子上的感覺。」  
被點破的朴星和無助地趴在吧台嗚咽；身後的人沒再多說什麼，拉下褲子掏出性器後便長驅直入。  
「啊⋯⋯」  
熟悉的契合令他輕嘆出聲，丁潤浩頓了頓確認他沒有不適後，便握住他的腰開始抽插。就算以Alpha來說也顯得傲人的尺寸在性愛時總令他感覺喘不過氣，但朴星和知道自己愛死了這種壓迫感。  
丁潤浩停下來時朴星和差點生氣得哭泣，但那人接下來的動作卻令他乖乖閉嘴：那人把大量潤滑液擠到交合的地方，把潤滑液拋到一旁後又大開大合起繼續反覆進入的動作。過多的潤滑液沿著股間流下，令朴星和有了是自己分泌出體液潤滑的錯覺；他無意識地亂叫著什麼，無意義的音節被撞得破碎。  
他感到丁潤浩根部的結一下一下地撞到自己的股瓣上，生理的屈辱感讓他濕了眼睛。他的男根早已高高翹起，隨著身後的動作不規律地晃動，頂端打在小腹時往往令他不住呻吟。  
許是接近高潮，丁潤浩的雙手不再握住他的腰側，而是把他的右手壓在桌面、與之十指緊扣。那人彎下上半身，胸膛隔著薄薄的上衣貼上他的背；他挺腰的幅度減緩不少，每一次緩慢而有力的推送都把根部的結更推進去一點。  
「哥好棒⋯⋯這樣子是不是會懷孕啊？」前胸貼後背的姿勢令耳邊情色的話語聽起來更露骨；朴星和不禁倒抽了一口氣。「哥的身體這麼色，懷上也不意外吧？」  
朴星和整個人被夾在桌面與丁潤浩之間，無處可逃的窘迫此刻被翻譯成極致的快感，籠罩他周遭的信息素更是令他情慾高漲。他嗚咽著想要把手往下探，卻被丁潤浩阻止。  
「哥要到了？很快就好了⋯⋯」  
大掌包覆上他性器根部的結開始摩挲，直接的刺激令朴星和馬上軟了雙腿；體內小幅度的聳動加上那隻為自己手淫的大手，讓他張開嘴巴什麼都叫不出來。  
高潮襲來的瞬間朴星和還是忍不住掉下淚來，丁潤浩的結完全埋進他的穴口，往體內不絕灌入的精液令他感覺滿足得無而復加。Alpha漫長的射精過程中他們似乎連呼吸都變得同調，恍惚之間填滿空氣的兩道信息素雖然並不完全和諧，卻是他能想到最令人安心的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朴星和感覺有點恍神：不是不喜歡丁潤浩在他身上留吻痕，而是丁潤浩眼前明明有更值得他注意的。

洗完澡只穿著寬鬆的毛衣和內褲就窩到正在看電視的丁潤浩身側是他圖謀不軌沒錯，但是朴星和顯然還是太低估對方——

「啊！」

尖銳的痛感令他一瞬回到現實。腿間的人抬眼看著他、一臉不滿的樣子；朴星和大腿被對方咬過的地方酥酥麻麻地痛。

「明明是哥先引誘的⋯⋯也太不專心了吧。」

內褲早就被甩到地板不知道哪個角落，朴星和被推倒在沙發上、雙腳大開著任由跪在沙發另一端的人擺弄。丁潤浩先是抬起他的腿從腳踝開始緩慢地往胯間的方向舔吻，親到大腿根部時，便轉而把他的雙腿架到肩上、伏在他的腿間肆意地在貼近私密處的皮膚留下痕跡。

朴星和感覺有點恍神：不是不喜歡丁潤浩在他身上留吻痕（大腿根部青紫的痕跡總令他早上在鏡子前換衣服時不禁燒紅了臉；至於某次丁潤浩從後抱著他、一邊撫摸他腿上的吻痕一邊親他耳朵就是另一個故事），而是丁潤浩眼前明明有更值得他注意的——

他的性器早就抬起了頭，貼在下腹上叫囂著不耐。粉色的頂端已然濕潤，在除毛乾淨的三角位置顯得尤其亮眼。

朴星和發出難耐的哼聲，伸手想要自己撫弄被丁潤浩忽略的陰莖；那人迅速地把他的手拍了回去。

「哥如果自己碰的話，今天晚上就只能自己來喔。」

丁潤浩的語氣溫和，字字句句卻帶著濃重的警告意味；朴星和洩氣地收回手，揪著衣擺不敢造次。

還好丁潤浩沒有要繼續折磨他的意思——那人伸手按住朴星和交疊在小腹的雙手，然後低頭從下而上在他的莖身舔出一道濕痕。

「嗯⋯⋯」

丁潤浩握住他的根部，開始給他口交。陽物被濕熱的口腔包圍的感覺總令朴星和失神；他雖然喜歡被Alpha插入，但性器被包裹吸吮的快感仍是會令他本能地想要追求更多。丁潤浩熟知他的喜好，用舌尖在頂端繞了幾圈後便整根含下去、不留氧氣似地一邊吸吮一邊吞吐。朴星和想要挺腰的動作都被丁潤浩壓在他小腹上的手按了下去；他無助地呻吟著，小腿難耐地在丁潤浩的背上磨蹭。

反覆吞吐好一會後，丁潤浩才鬆開按在朴星和小腹上的手，抬眼看進朴星和泛起淚霧的雙目，然後一遍一遍地用舌面舔他的柱身。他按住朴星和的大腿，一邊把他的雙腿往胸口壓，一邊撐起上半身；朴星和沒有意識地喘氣嗚咽，連他也說不清是想要還是不要。

「哥想我幫你口出來嗎？」

「想、也想要潤浩舔裡面⋯⋯我剛剛洗好了、拜托——啊！」

丁潤浩低頭舔了一下粉紅色的穴口；朴星和被突如其來的刺激弄得驚叫出聲。

「那哥要好——好地按著自己的大腿喔。」

丁潤浩按著他的臀部，掰開股瓣後便開始以舌尖對穴口又舔又戳。藏在沙發抱枕之間的潤滑液此時大派用場，丁潤浩一邊舔他一邊以兩指溫柔地在小穴內抽送，令他體內的慾火又旺了幾分。涼感的潤滑液令他的窄道不住收縮，但陽物反而因此更為興奮；朴星和聽話地用雙手按住自己的膝蓋，嘴裡不受控地發出斷斷續續的呻吟。

「舒服⋯⋯潤浩、快、快不行了⋯⋯」

「哥希望我碰你嗎？還是只靠後面也可以？」

「只用後面也、也——！」

加速的抽插令朴星和再也拼湊不出有意義的音節，他在模糊的視野中尋找丁潤浩的視線，那人也正好看著他——快感層層加疊，然後他在丁潤浩溺愛的眼神之下抽噎著射精。

被他內壁絞緊的手指抽插了好幾次後才緩緩抽出；丁潤浩協助他把緊繃的雙腿放下來，然後湊上來親了親他的唇。

「哥做得很好。」

朴星和伸手抱住對方的脖子、把丁潤浩拉下來接吻。他的身體仍沈浸在高潮的餘韻中，淚水亦因為過猛的刺激而一時停不下來；丁潤浩伸手撥開他額前汗濕的瀏海，小心翼翼地親吻他的眼角。

「還好嗎？」

丁潤浩握住他的陽物緩緩套弄，讓他得以好好完結整個射精的過程；朴星和點了點頭，遲來的害臊令他用手背蓋住自己半張臉。

「那麼幫我？」

丁潤浩坐在沙發上，朴星和在他的腿間跪好後便迫不及待地去脫對方的褲子。丁潤浩已經是勃起的狀態，朴星和花了好幾次才成功把對方含至根部，嘴裡粗大灼熱的陽物彰示著主人有多興奮——而朴星和不由得感到一陣自豪。他主動地為對方吞吐，一直到丁潤浩受不了地按住他的頭一下一下往他的喉頭頂。

「快要到了⋯⋯在裡面也⋯⋯？」

朴星和胡亂地點頭，閉上雙眼把臉埋進丁潤浩的腿間，讓對方能小幅度地挺腰幹他的嘴巴。嘴裡巨獸的脈動加快，隨著丁潤浩發出一聲低吟，撐得他嘴巴痠痛的結便催化成灌進他食道的濃稠精液。大量的精液很快就從他的嘴角流出來；他抬頭看向丁潤浩，只看到了那人閉上眼睛享受著高潮的表情。

那人回神後把他抱到自己的大腿上，幫他擦掉嘴角的精液後親了親他的臉頰。

「抱歉，我不應該要你用口的⋯⋯吃下去對身體也不好。」

朴星和搖了搖頭。他寧願吃下去也不想被丁潤浩射滿臉後等下還要把噴得到處都是的精液擦一遍⋯⋯，不過他想這一點不需要讓對方知道也沒關係。丁潤浩溫柔地在他的臉上細碎地落下親吻，朴星和想，就讓他內疚三分鐘吧。


	3. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喊老公的系列浩和篇。

鏡子中的他只穿著短衛衣和內褲，紅紅紫紫的吻痕從大腿根部蔓延到內褲褲管外，星星點點好不壯觀。朴星和忍不住伸手觸摸那一片皮膚；他不讓丁潤浩在容易被發現的地方留痕跡，對方就把他的大腿內側親得不剩一寸安好。  
明明每天在公司見面時還可以堅守專業的界線，下班後他們就再也無法談什麼理智。Alpha都是本能生物，兩個渴求彼此的Alpha在放假時把大部分清醒的時間都花在縱慾上好像並不令人意外。嗯，不清醒的時候也可能是在做愛就是了。  
剛洗完澡的人只在腰間圍著浴巾就回到房間，不客氣地入侵鏡像內從後把他抱住。就算擦乾了身體，丁潤浩身上還是帶著濕意；那人落在自己耳廊的親吻細碎又潮熱，朴星和的判斷力瞬間被薰得化整為零。  
「潤浩呀⋯⋯」  
拖長了的尾音嬌憨又慵懶，朴星和任由自己往後靠在丁潤浩身上、整個人都溢出示好的訊息。如果他是貓的話，一定已是翻出肚皮任人撫摸的姿態；他身後的人彎了彎身，準確地伸舌燙上他的耳垂。  
「哥跟弘中哥提到我的時候、明明不是這樣叫我的。」  
「嗯？⋯⋯」  
基本的防備心都被拋諸腦後，極致放鬆的心情令朴星和甚至沒辦法認真咀嚼丁潤浩講了什麼。那人以食指和中指在他的腰間散步，一點一點地靠近慾望的核心。  
「弘中哥說，你在他面前都不是喊我潤浩。」  
閒晃的指尖在內褲的邊緣輕點；朴星和努力打起精神抓住了幾個關鍵字。  
「弘中？為什麼提弘中⋯⋯」  
「哥平常跟弘中哥聊天時都怎麼喊我的？說來聽聽。」  
弘中、聊天、潤浩——  
「啊！」  
丁潤浩的大掌撫上他的大腿內側，在他不注意時使了力讓他打開雙腿。鏡子裡斑斕的痕跡從那人的指間透了個大概，他被對方環在懷裡，似是無路可逃的獵物一樣。  
「嗯？」  
溫熱的呼吸在他的耳邊催促著他就範；思路無法從待機狀態一下子回到正常運作，短路的大腦只讓他茫然地搖頭。  
「不要嗎？」  
丁潤浩拉著他往後退到床上，自己坐下來後迅速地把他的內褲脫去，讓他雙腳大開地坐到自己的大腿上。沒多久前才被疼愛過的小穴沒有一點抗拒就接受了再次入侵的陽物，丁潤浩讓他坐到底後，便按住他的大腿開始往上頂。  
「你平常不是都這樣叫我嗎？在我面前怎麼就不說了。」  
丁潤浩的語氣帶著控訴，成功令朴星和心生內疚。他的理智被撞得破碎，唇舌結結巴巴地想要解釋，但話語都像視界裡兩人在鏡子中交合的身影一樣變得模糊。  
他看不清自己在鏡像中的失態，但是後穴被粗長的陽物撐開的模樣卻好像不用看得仔細亦可以在腦中描繪出來。他的穴口開始因為丁潤浩性器根部的結而感到壓迫，理智越是被快感吞噬，他的想像就越是鮮明。過不了多久，粗大的結就會被推進他的體內，然後他會像Omega一樣被灌滿——  
「不叫嗎？」  
「嗯——老公、老公——快要——！」  
受精懷孕的想像令他最後一絲堅持正式被擊潰，他無意識地叫喊著自己在心底偷偷為丁潤浩取的代稱，一切羞恥和自尊都被拋至九霄雲外。丁潤浩壓著他的大腿快速地頂弄，最後在他體內成結射精；朴星和忍不住伸手撫摸自己硬得發疼的陽物，白濁的液體自他的手裡溢出、流得到處都是。  
「老公、嗯？哥居然都不直接這樣叫我？」  
朴星和還沒找回頂嘴的能力，只是像撒嬌的貓一樣用頭頂磨蹭對方的脖子。丁潤浩埋在他體內的結還沒消退，他稍稍挺了挺腰，朴星和又因為被灌進一波精液而嗚咽了一聲。  
「再說一遍。」  
「老公⋯⋯」  
沈入高潮餘韻的朴星和從善如流地喊出愛稱，丁潤浩馬上獎勵地親了一下他的臉頰。  
「再來。」  
「老公⋯⋯」  
這次的親吻落在唇上，停留得更久一點。丁潤浩撫摸著他的小腹，讓他顫抖著握緊了自己的性器。  
「以後這樣喊我的話，我都要親自聽到。」  
朴星和唯唯諾諾地點頭；至於後來他為什麼不敢常常喊丁潤浩老公，就是後話了。


End file.
